Connecting You To Betrayal(On Hiatus)
by SinklessShipping
Summary: In the sequel to Buzz Buzz, Jasmine Key makes her return only to be met with more heartache and betrayal. Will Elias tell her what happened? Will they make up regardless? Or is she going to walk away from wrestling again, possibly for good?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: There will be one at the bottom as well. Welcome to the sequel to Buzz Buzz. For those of you have not read it, I suggest reading it before reading this. You will be lost a little without it. The prologue isn't necessarily needed for the book, but it gives you a peek into what Jasmine dealt with before the first chapter of the book. Enjoy!**_

_**A fair warning- there is mention sexual abuse, rape, and alcohol abuse(maybe, idk, it's a brief mention that somebody goes on a bender)**_

* * *

_**Tuesday Night**_

_**SmackDown Live**_

_**7:55p.m.**_

I look in the mirror once more, checking out my usual black ring pants, new checkered green chest piece, new glossy deep green ring boots, and an old green lace mask that sits on top of my head for the time being. I pop my carefully done pink lips as I eye my perfectly done winged eye liner. I fluff my curls, and head out of my private room, running into the trio.

"You're leaving." It's more of a statement than a question from Dean.

"Yeah, going out on story line injury. Need a break." I walk by them as I make my way to the front with them now trailing me.

"Jasmine-"

"Roman, nothing any of you say will convince me to stay. I need a break. I've worked my ass off for a good few years, most of them in NXT. This…" I sigh. "This bullshit is the perfect excuse to get the hell away for a little while."

Nobody responds and we finally make it to the front.

"Look, I'll be back alright? This isn't the last of me." I turn and face them. "I'll be back after Mania, worst case scenario." That sparks alarm amongst them. "Look, that's worst case. I could be back way sooner. It's up to me, alright?"

"Jazzy, just…" I look to Seth as he trails off. "Keep in touch? Keep us updated."

I nod and hug him. I pull back as a producer starts counting down. I'm handed a mic as I walk to the curtain. On my cue, I walk out and as always the crowd goes electric.

I make my way to the ring, and climb in.

"So, I gotta say… losing to Bliss… it kinda sucked ass." I chuckle as I walk around listening to them. "You see, I don't take my losses that easily. So, Miss Bliss, why don't you prance your little Harley Quinn wannabe ass down here, and give me a re-match?"

The crowd goes wild and moments later, her music drops.

* * *

_**One week later**_

I set the bags down sighing. I've been gone for a week, and I'm bored off my ass. But, being home is much better than being there. My phone rings from within one of the bags and after a little digging, I find it and see it's Alexa.

"Hey Blissy, what's up?"

"Hey Jazzy, just checking in on you. I heard about Elias and you."

I roll my eyes as I start putting groceries up. "I'm all good Lexie. It's rough, it hurts but, c'est la vie." I fumble with my phone for a moment before I grab it and put it on speaker. "Thanks for being here for me girl."

"Oh absolutely," her voice rings out. "Gotta stick together, you know?"

"Yeah, and I'm so glad we do. Having you around the past few months, big help." I finish up with the groceries and pick up the phone, taking it off speaker phone. "I'm glad I got my girls. You, Carmella, Bayley, Mandy."

She stays quiet for a minute before responding. "You always have us, Jazzy-boo."

"Is every-"

"Yeah, it's all good babe. I gotta jet, gotta get ready for the show."

"Be safe"

"You too, bye"

We hang up and I make my way out the door, locking up again. No, I'm not gonna mope around and watch the show my entire break and be heartbroken. It's time to get up.

* * *

_**One month later**_

_August_

I laugh as Mandy and I keep walking. She had an off day and wanted to see me.

"We miss you Jasmine."

I sigh. "I know sis, but I'm not ready to come back there yet. I'm just reconnecting with my friends again, I'm just getting to know myself again. I haven't been this happy since-"

"College," Mandy finishes for me. "And I know that what happened was hard on you Jasmine, both in college and at work. But maybe you'll come back faster this-"

"Oh I will. This was just a breakup, this wasn't the assault I went through." I sigh as we both stop walking. "In college, I was sexually assaulted. Well… I mean-"

"I get what you're trying to say. We don't-"

"I need to talk about it. I only said assaulted. I never talked about it. I'm still… healing. This kind of thing… Mandy, it lives with you. It haunts you. He… the professor forced me to sleep with him in order to get a passing grade. Multiple times, not just once. It… it didn't start like that, it was just…" I sigh and close my eyes.

It's been years, but it's still so hard to talk about. The guy went on trial, he was only in jail for a few months. He got out on 'good behavior'.

Mandy leads us to a bench and we sit down. "It started out with what I thought was like… harmless make-out sessions. You know? No big deal there… But that transpired into hand-jobs, into blow jobs, into him…"

"Jasmine, why did you never tell me? Or mom and dad? We could have-"

"I was ashamed." My voice is a little gurgled and tears are coming down my face. "I am ashamed. I let that man…" I close my eyes and shake my head. "I didn't stop him when I should have."

She shushed me, and held me close.

It's been years since I've talked about it, and it's been years since I cried in my sister's arms.

* * *

A few hours later and Mandy, Carmella, Alexa, Lacey, Bayley, and I are all sitting in my living room talking. Well half of us are talking. Carmella, Bayley and Lexie are on their phones.

"So Lacey, how's the kid," I ask as I look at her

She puts her glass of water down. "Sweetheart, she's doing just fine. But we didn't drag our butts down here to talk about my daughter. How are you?"

Mandy leans up. "Yeah, sissy. How are you. It's been a month, and we miss you."

"The trio won't stop whining," Mella adds in without looking up from her phone.

Neither Bayley or Lexie add on. I sigh as I pick up my glass of apple juice. "Guys… I don't know if I even want to come back."

Lexie and Bayley both look up at that. "You have to come back," Bayley pleads. I take a sip of my drink. "Lexie isn't as fun as you in a hotel." I spit my drink out as we all start laughing.

This… this is what I needed.

* * *

_**Another month passes**_

_September_

It's Clash of Champions tonight. Seth and Roman are defending tonight against Kofi and Big E, while Dean is defending against… Elias.

I shake my head as I listen to my friend Elsa, from college, talking about her job at one of the banks. A silence falls on us.

"Hey, isn't your company doing a thing tonight," she asks.

"Yeah, Clash of Champions. Why?"

"Lets watch it."

I turn on the network just in time to see Elias get a pin.

"Here is your winner, and new intercontinental champion, Elias," I hear Jojo announce.

That's the last thing I hear, before I break back down.

So close to being normal.

So close…

* * *

Later that night, Bayley calls.

"You watched," she asks in shock.

"Yeah, trying to…" I roll my eyes. "Stay in the loop, I guess. How is- How are-" I sigh. "How's Dean?"

"He knew it was gonna happen, but he's upset a little. He feels like he let you down."

I sit on the edge of my bed, frowning as my bed squeaks. "Let me down? No. Tell him I'm fine, and that'll he'll get his revenge. One way or the other."

Bayley laughs and I hear familiar voices swirling in the background. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing… I'll text him later. I'll let you go."

We hang up and I get up off my bed and wander over to my bay window and sit down on the tan cushion. As I look out the window, I sigh. Is it time to go back? I look at my room, and shake my head. Not even close.

* * *

_**Two months pass by**_

_November_

I don't remember much of October, I kind of went on a bender. I got drunk just about every night.

It's the most numb I've ever been.

The boys have tried calling, my sister as well. Bayley, Alexa, and Carmella have tried video calling. Hell even Finn and Sheamus have texted me.

My phone rings, but I ignore it. It's time to get up again.

I turn off my phone, grab my gym bag and leave the house.

I'm getting my life back.

* * *

_**One month later**_

_December_

I frown in frustration as I hear the phone ring, getting impatient. This is my third time trying

"Hello?"

"Hey Hunter, it's Jasmine."

"Jasmine Key, as I live and breathe. What can I do for you?"

I sigh as I sit on the end of my bed. "I know all the reports have me out until late April, early May but Hunter, I want to come home."

"You'll have to train-"

"I've been training for the past month. I'll see the doctor if I have to, but I want to come home," I cut him off. "And I know when."

"The rumble, I presume?"

"What better time, Hunter? But don't tell anybody you don't have to. I don't want this leaked. I won't tell my guys."

"Here's the thing, Jasmine. I wasn't answering your call cause I'm in a conference with creative. We're talking about the women's division, because it's going down hill. So you come back at the rumble, how would you feel about winning it?"

I smile to myself.

It's time.

* * *

_**A/N: So! Here's the prologue. For those of you who read this, some parts of chapter one might be a little repetitive. I have decided that the texter will be revealed chapter two. It's interesting after seeing all your guesses, most of the were Mandy. But… spoiler- it's not Mandy.**_

_**Chapter one will be out in a week, so until then much love and take care! **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**One month later(Or six months later if you didn't read the prologue)**_

"When are you coming back?"

I sigh as I turn into the parking lot of the arena. "Seth, I can't tell you. Soon, alright?"

After the break up, I had managed to get some time off. Hunter understood that my mental health wasn't in the best place and that some time away would do me good. I left a couple weeks after Extreme Rules back in July. It's January now, the tail end of it. All my 'injury' reports have me being out until after WrestleMania. But… that's not the case. Tonight is the Royal Rumble. I'm coming in as the last entrant of the women's rumble match. Not only that, but I'm winning.

"Jasmine it's not the same without you here," Roman says in the background. The trio have been begging me to come back. They know the injury is fake, but they think the timeline is real.

"We miss you," I hear Dean chime in as I shut off my car.

I take them off speaker phone and bring the phone to my ear. "Guys, I miss you too. I can't say when I'll be back, but I promise it's soon." I'm not lying to them when I say that I can't say. Hunter wants this as quiet as possible. Shockingly, nobody has leaked the information yet. "Look, I got to go. But I promise I'll talk to you guys soon, okay?"

They all give their response and I hang up. I'm here at the arena beyond early just to not get caught. They're hiding me until my entrance, so this should be interesting. I sigh as I get out of my car and make my way to wardrobe, then hair and make-up.

* * *

I lean forward to look in the mirror in my private room, smiling. I'm back baby, dressed in typical black ring pants, a green chest piece, camo ring boots, and a green and black mask. The make-up artist did an intense green smokey eye on me and a bold red to black ombre lip. My hair is tightly curled, just like always.

A knock sounds on the door, and I open a magazine to hide my face. "Jasmine?"

I put the magazine down and look at Hunter in the mirror. I stand and face him. "Nobody's gonna see this coming. Thank you for that." I smirk. "It feels good to be home."

He smiles and motions me forward. "All hallways are clear. Put a pair of sweats and a hoodie on, and keep your mask off until you need it."

I nod and rummage through my gym bag until I find a pair of sweats and slide them on. "Did this ever get leaked," I ask him as I find the matching hoodie and pull it on, taking my mask off and sticking it in a pocket.

"It never got leaked, which is a miracle. Hood up."

I slide my hood up and Hunter and I make our way to the front. A few guys were in there, as were some of the already eliminated girls.

"Number 29 just made her entrance. You're on in 90 Jasmine," a producer says and eyes snap to me as I slide off my cover-up clothes.

The same producer starts his count as I look around the room meeting some of the faces staring at me. Carmella, Sasha, Lacey, Alexa, Drew, Braun, AJ, and… Elias.

"Someone get the trio please," I call out. I don't catch who, but someone gets up and starts walking out, calling for the trio.

I slide on my mask and start mentally hyping and prepping myself. Bayley and Mandy come through the curtain, and they both stop and look at me.

"Holy-"

"You got 10, 9, 8…" The count trails off and I'm given my cue.

Show time.

* * *

**Elias' Point Of View**

Jasmine burst through the curtain and you can hear the crowd go wild.

"Oh my god! It's Jasmine Key! She's back," Corey raves, causing me to roll my eyes and fold my arms over my chest.

"Why are you so annoyed to see her? You're the one who broke her heart," Mandy says from my left.

"She's probably shaken up having seen you before her moment," Bayley adds in. I roll my eyes as I watch the monitor showing her kicking people as soon as she gets in the ring. She sets Becky on the top rope in a corner before kicking her down, and goes on to repeat her action on Bianca Belair. "Oh so you're still the big stone of Elias? No response?" Alexa snorts beside her.

I look to Bayley with a glare. "I'm just trying to watch the match. Shut up, please."

I look back at the monitor to see Jasmine barely escape being eliminated, and a little voice goes off in the back of my head. _One toe out of line, and it all gets worse. Watch it._

The same threat from a traitorous bitch, bound to start sounding off more and more.

I broke Jasmine's heart to protect her, but if I don't stay in line… it'll be for nothing.

* * *

**Jasmine's Point Of View**

I grip the ropes as I start to stand up on the apron, Charlotte across from me struggling to get up as well. Our eyes stay locked, before I suddenly let myself fall onto the apron, and sweep my legs inside, knocking Charlotte off balance before she falls to ground.

The bell rings and my music drops. I roll back into the ring and use the turnbuckles to stand up. I stumble to the middle of the ring, clutching my neck with one hand. Suddenly I'm being lifted. I look down to see Seth as he puts me on his shoulders with Dean and Roman on either side. The crowd is going wild.

"Oh my god, she did it! Jasmine Key has won the rumble match," Corey exclaims as I point to the Wrestlemania sign, just like I always dreamed of.

Seth lets me down and I hug him tight. "I could kill you for not letting me know you were coming back tonight," he says in my ear with a chuckle.

I pull away laughing, with tears in my eyes. Roman and Seth pick me up and carry me to the buckles, putting me on the second one. I climb to the top and point at the sign once more, and chants start to pour out.

"Welcome back! Welcome back! Welcome back!" I hop off and hug the trio once more, telling Dean to go get a mic for me.

I let go as Dean walks to get a mic for me, the other two asking me what I'm up to. Dean hands me the mic, and takes his spot beside Seth.

"This goes without saying, but I'm back." The crowd roars. "Oh man it feels good! And, I'm gonna say this right now. Every other time somebody wins this match, they mess around and draw out who they're picking. I'm not doing that, I'm sick of that." The crowd gets louder, half of them chanting Naomi while the other half chants Ember. "I have thought long and hard on who I want to beat at Wrestlemania. I have imagined my match over and over with this one individual for quite some time. It's always the same person. It is always you, Ember Moon." The crowd explodes as the trio climbs out of the ring and Ember's music drops.

She walks down the ramp, title over her shoulder. She puts it on the canvas before sliding in. She picks it up and walks to me and we stand face to face. She raises her hand thats clutching the title. I point at the sign behind me.

* * *

I sigh as I fall onto the bed, still in my ring gear. I roll over to my back as Renee chuckles from the bed beside me. I sit up and look over at her.

"You're glowing."

"I'm sweating," I reply with a chuckle.

"No, you're glowing. You have been glowing since you got into the ring. I was in catering with the boys when Lacey came in calling for them. We all took off to the front, wanting to be the first to greet you. Hunter told them they could run out after you won," she says with a grin.

I grin right back at her. "It felt so good to be out there again."

"You haven't lost a single step," she says, as she lays down.

I lay back myself, groaning in pain. "So, what all I have I missed? My sister kept me mostly up to date, but fill me in." She hesitates, causing me to roll over and look at her as she stares at the ceiling. "What are you holding back?"

"What did Many tell you," she counters.

"About her feud with Carmella, how the boys lost their title to the returning Hardys, and how after Dean won his feud with… Elias, he's been open call challenging it. Renee, what are you holding back?"

She rolls back over, facing me. "So that's all she said?" I nod. "Two months after you left, Elias started having girls over. It started with non-company member at first but then…" she trailed off.

"Who?"

"Bayley, Alexa, and Carmella a few times…" She takes a breath. "Mandy as well."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Jasmine-"

I sit up, looking at Renee. "No, say that again. Elias and who?"

She sighs. "Elias and Mandy."

I crack my neck as I stand. "I'm gonna be right back." I grab my key off the table and take off, not giving Renee a chance to answer. I march down the hall to one room. I kick on it as a way of knocking.

Bayley opens the door, in her pajamas. "Jasmine what-"

"My sister. Where is she?"

As if on cue. My sister walks in from the bathroom, dressed in her pajamas. I don't give it a second thought as I take off running and tackle her, causing Bayley to scream. I start in on my sister before pinning her arms to the ground.

"Why on Earth would you do that to me?"

"Do what?!"

"Sleep with Elias!" I let off one of her arms to slap her, before I quickly pin it back down.

"What are-"

"After all the hell he put me through! After everything! What kind of a sister-" I don't even finish as I start wailing on her again.

I faintly hear Bayley tell someone we're in here. I keep wailing on her, yanking bits of hair out as well, until I'm suddenly being lifted. My hair falls in my face, blinding me from seeing whoever is protecting her.

"You shit excuse of a sister! How dare you, " I scream at her, struggling against whoever is holding me.

They pull me out of the room and turn to block the door before they finally let me down.I move the hair out of my face and freeze. My icy blue eyes are staring into the pale hazel eyes that are partly to blame for my frenzy.

"Jasmine-"

"You. How dare you. My sister!" I shove him into the door. He pushes himself off the door right as it opens and I see Finn and Sheamus. "That's my sister! How long after… everything did you wait before you crawled into bed with my sister," I shout at him, getting louder on the last two words.

When he doesn't respond, I push him again. He just closes his eyes. I start wailing on him before I'm quickly being pushed back by both Finn and Sheamus. Tears are starting to fall.

"Jasmine…" His voice trails as he opens his eyes and they met mine.

"That's my sister. Stay away from her, and stay away from me." My voice cracked on the last word. "Just…" I turn and run back to my room, where the door was already open with Renee standing and waiting.

I ran right into her arms.

How could they both…

* * *

**Elias' Point Of View**

I watch as she walks down the hall, looking at the ground.

"Fella-"

"No, Sheamus. I deserved that."

"Lad listen-"

"Finn, no." I look up at them both. "You both know what I did. You both know why I broke up with her. You both know how I handled it, how I'm still…" I groan as I look down the hall at her room. "But it had to happen."

They stayed quiet and I shake my head. Without another word, I turn the opposite way I was just looking and walked back to my room, shutting the door quietly as to not wake Braun. I look at his bed and he's already sitting up.

"The hell happened, " he asked, his voice rougher from exhaustion.

"Jasmine and Mandy."

"I thought they were good."

"I slept with Mandy, and Jasmine found out." I run a hand over my face as I walk to my bed. I plop down on my bed, groaning. "Jasmine went postal."

"Mandy alright?"

"Couple of bruises and scratches. She lost some hair."

Braun chuckles. "Jasmine is fiesty."

"Jasmine is…" I shake my head. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, the screaming did."

It gets quiet in the room. A few minutes later, I grab my phone from the bed-side table. I pull up Jasmine's contact and just stare.

God… what the hell did I do?

* * *

A/N: So there's going to be a lot of drama in this book, which I think I tried to warn you guys about in the Q&A at the end of book one. A lot of things are going to unfold, and some of it will be good, sure. But, a lot of it is just to get drama rolling and boiling. Next chapter, the texter is revealed…. to the readers, I mean.

Thank you guys again for all your help and support to get this book out! Until next time! xx


	3. Chapter 2

"Jasmine Key Rose, if you don't wake your ass up right now I swear to god-"

"I'm up," I groan as I cut off Renee. I sit up and look at her to see her fully dressed. "Why are you dressed for work tonight?"

"Cause, we have to leave to be at the arena soon. Do you have your gear here or at the arena?"

"Here." I groan as I stand. "Give me five minutes, okay?"

I don't let her respond as run to the bathroom where I left my gear for RAW. I shrug out of my pjs and start pulling my normal black ring gear pants on, I struggle to put on my gold chest piece before I step into a pair of matching gold ring boots. I walk out of the bathroom, throwing my hair into a pony.

"That took longer than five minutes," Renee says as she fights a smile.

"Shut up. Let's go."

* * *

People are staring. People are whispering. People are staring and whispering.

"Renee-"

"Oh, everybody knows. Not Hunter, of course. But yeah," she says as we walk to hair and makeup. "You should've expected this."

"I mean, she should've expected me coming after her after-"

"Why do you care," I hear a voice ask. I stop and see Bayley, Alexa and Carmella. "I mean, don't get me wrong Jazzy. You're great and all, but why do you care," Alexa asks.

"Because, that is my blood. That is my sister. That is my lifeline. He fucked me over, and I don't want him to come near her or I again," I say as I start to step closer to Alexa. "You don't fuck with my family."

It's dead silent in the hall, and people have stopped to watch. My eyes meet hers, and they lock in a staredown.

She rolls her eyes before shaking her head. "So, it doesn't bother you that he slept with me? He slept with Bayley too. And woo, don't get me started on-"

She stops talking as I take one more step, putting me right in front of her. "Shut. The fuck. Up." I feel people behind me, and I don't need to turn around to know that it's the trio. "You are beyond stupid if you think it doesn't bother me. Because it does. You assholes are my friends. And each of you betrayed me, Mella more than any of you it seems like. So shut the fuck up, Alexa."

I feel a hand on my shoulder which I shrug off as I turn and go back to making my way to hair and makeup with Renee by my side and the boys behind me.

"Jasmine-"

"No, Seth." I don't even look back. "Not a word. Not a damn word about last night, not a single word about just then. I do not want to hear it, I do not care."

We keep walking in silence.

I'm so over being back.

* * *

"You're all ready Jasmine."

"Thanks, Nina. Sorry about my hair again."

I get up and walk to a mirror near the door, instantly falling in love with the gold and black smokey eye Nina did, even though I'm not quite sure about the golden glitter lip yet. As I turn to ask Nina what else she had in mind for my lip, I hear a voice… his voice.

"What are you talking about," Elias asks.

"She's absolutely insane," I hear a voice I can't quite place.

I shake my head and walk out not even glancing at the pair as I walk to the trio's dressing room.

* * *

_**Elias' Point Of View**_

"Jesus, you're gonna get us caught, " I groan as I look at the woman in front of me.

"I didn't know she was in there! Calm down, damn. Look, all I'm saying is Jasmine snapped on me earlier, there was a crowd.. She's mental. I don't care how you control her, but do it. As long as you don't get back with her."

I groan. "Alexa, why are you still doing this? She went away, for six months-"

"And her first night back she's handed a hell of a big win. One she doesn't deserve. She needs to be knocked down a peg or two. You wouldn't understand," Alexa pleads with me.

"Yeah, if I don't 'control her' what are you going to do? She already thinks you betrayed me by sleeping with me after the breakup."

"I can destroy the both of you with this though. So step wisely, Elias." Her eyes meet mine, an intense look in them. "I was going to text you like I normally do, but come to my room tonight. Mandy is crashing with Mella who is hosting a girl's night. I just don't have the want to do this. Mandy is only going to try to avoid her sister."

I roll my eyes. "Your room is right next to hers. So you want me to come over... to hurt her worse?"

"Hey, you had your chance to come clean to her. It's not my fault you didn't. So get the fuck over it Elias."

I can't respond before she starts running to her friends, Bayley and Carmella.

Dear god, I fucked up badly.

I wish I had never slept with Alexa before Jasmine and I got together.

* * *

_**Jasmine's Point Of View**_

"I just think it sucked," I say to Dean. We've been talking about his match back in September at Clash of Champions when he lost his title. He has won it back since then, but it still sucked.

"It doesn't matter, I got it back. That's all that counts." He stops walking as we get to the front. "What are you even doing tonight?"

"I don't-"

"Jasmine, just the superstar I needed." I turn to face Hunter. "I heard there's a rumbling of backstage heat, between you and Alexa. Ember is finishing up her feud with Becky next week. Alexa has a match tonight against Bayley. I already spoke to them, and you're interfering."

"Oh- that sounds awesome. Thanks Hunter."

"It's going to insert you into their feud, but it's perfect since according to storyline Alexa put you out. You guys have the second match." Hunter looks to Dean. "Your match is opening the show."

We both thank him as he walks away.

This is gonna be great.

* * *

Alexa has just hit Twisted Bliss. I'm given my cue, and I grab a kendo stick before I start running down to the ring. As soon as I slide in Alexa comes at me and I jab the end of the kendo into her stomach, and then start whacking her with it. She grabs it, finally and hits back.

She goes in for another hit I dodge and it lands on a rising Bayley, causing her to fall. Alexa looks at Bayley for a minute, slightly grimacing. I take her brief moment of hesitation to knock the kendo out of her hand. She turns to me and I land a superkick. She falls and I take a few steps back, crouching into the corner.

She rises, and I leap into a spear.

Oh, it feels good to be back.

* * *

_**A/N: So Alexa was the texter. Honestly, I kept flip flopping between her and Bayley. Alexa just felt right. So we are already two chapters deep into the second book! Thank you guys so much for all the reads, all the reviews, everything! Much love xx**_


	4. Chapter 3

"You told me it only happened the one time," I say before sighing.

"I didn't want to hurt you more than that. Corey and I were on the outs… I'm so sorry Jasmine." Carmella softly pleads.

"You hurt me more by not being honest. Mella, I'm not going to say I get why you slept with him, because I don't, but I do understand you not being fully upfront. Just don't do it again, please."

She nods and pulls me in for a hug. We're backstage waiting for the show to be over, and I'm going one by one to the girls and talking to them, ending with Bliss.

"I can't believe it's the end of January."

I laugh along at Carmella. "I feel that. But it's different I think."

"Yeah, I mean you're sense of time is gonna be off until Mania in April. Especially since the big event in February is Super Showdown."

"Oh I forgot about that! Damn, man. Well what are you even doing until Mania?"

"Tagging with Naomi." I look over at her, confused. "Yeah, Hunter says we might be getting the tag titles at Chamber in March."

"Holy shit, that's great Mella! Peyton and Billie have held it for far too long."

We both laugh for a minute, and then it gets silent. Someone clears their throat causing both Mella and I to turn, only to find Bayley and Mandy standing there.

"As nice as this reunion was, you texted us?"

Carmella gets up. "That's my cue. Thanks though, Jasmine."

I nod as Bayley takes Carmella's spot and Mandy stands beside her, not looking at me. "Okay I'm gonna do this one person at a time. I'll start with Bayley, cause I'm not quite ready to start with you Mandy." She rolls her eyes. "Bayley, can I just-"

"Because, I was trying to make someone jealous." Mandy snaps her stare in Bayley's direction. "I feel awful, I'm sorry-"

"Okay but who?," Mandy asks. I raise an eyebrow, equally curious.

"Don't… don't judge me too hard, or laugh. I kind of have a thing for Braun."

"Get out!" I lean forward smiling, Mandy is grinning almost as big. "Since when?"

"Since your date with Sheamus last year. But we'll talk about that later. Move on," Bayley chuckles as she pulls her phone out.

"Mandy-"

"You overreacted. You flipped too harsh. You are so damn lucky Hunter never found out, you could get suspended! Okay, yes I fucked up. Yes, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have, but I was hurting. I was dealing with the break-up. I couldn't talk to you about it because… well for one, you weren't here. And even if you were here, you were dealing with your break-up. I'm so sorry sissy, I-"

"Stop. Mandy, I get it. You can always talk to me though, always. I don't care what I'm going through. I don't care if I'm mad at you. I don't care, okay? You are my blood. You are my sister. You sleeping with him hurt so much more than the others because of that. All of you hurt me, it was a betrayal. But Mandy, you're my sister."

"I'm so sorry, Jasmine," Mandy says.

Bayley nods. "Me too, girl. And one more thing…" I look back to her. "I think Alexa is lying. I think her and Elias slept together more than once."

I slumped back as I pondered that.

I'm tired of these lies, I just want the truth.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for coming over on short notice. Renee is with Dean, and you and I need to talk." I flip my hair as I sit on my bed looking at Alexa. "I heard something, and I wanna get it straightened out."

She sits on Renee's bed, raising an eyebrow. "What now?"

I roll my eyes at her being so impatient. "I heard you're lying about how often it was that you and Elias slept together."

Her eyes widen and she tries to hide it from me by looking away. "That's-"

"The truth, I'm guessing. Judging by your reaction. Alexa-"

"Look, I don't have to answer to you. If you're going to apologize, just do it."

I glare at her. "I was going to. But now, I really don't want to. Just go." She opens her mouth, but I cut her off. "No, Alexa. Just go. If you're not going to be honest with me, I don't need you around."

Without another word she gets up and leaves.

What the fuck.

* * *

It's the day after my talk with Bliss, and I'm already at the arena. I set down the weight and start making my way to the locker room. Thankfully, there's a gym room in the backstage area. Bliss is at the actual gym, as well as Elias, and I don't feel like dealing with either of them.

"Whoa, hold on there lass." I stop and turn around, smiling as I see Finn jogging up to me. "You been back for two days, not bothered to pop up?" He goes for a hug but I stop him.

"I just got done working out, I rather you not get sweaty from me. Not like this at least." He raises an eyebrow. "No- I don't mean like- but I don't not mean like- I just- I'm just- I'll shut up now." My god, I have never been so embarrassed.

He chuckles. "No hug, how 'bout lunch tomorrow? Not as a date, but some ole mates catchin' up again."

I run a hand through my hair, my smile only falling as I hear voices getting ready to round the corner. Neither of them talking to each other, rather on the phone. I laugh to myself. "Sure Finn." Both voices stop. "Lunch sounds amazing."

"Yeah? I'll see ya tomorrow lass." He walks into the gym room and I turn, seeing Seth and Elias.

Elias' eyes don't meet mine as he keeps walk, resuming his conversation.

"Hurry and get here Ro, I'll see you soon." He hangs up. "What was that?"

* * *

_**Elias' Point Of View**_

"What was what, Sethie," her voice rings out, laughter etched in it.

"You're going on a date with Balor," He asks, his voice a little cautious.

"N-no. It's not a date." I have to strain as I try to listen. I hung up with Braun shortly after rounding the corner and I'm now… eavesdropping on my ex?

I groan to myself.

"It sounds like a date." I can hear the smile in Seth's voice now.

"It's not!" Jasmine laughs. "Just two friends catching up. I'm not ready to…" Her voice trails off and I close my eyes.

Seth's voice comes back softer. "You're still hurting." I don't hear her respond, but I hear a small sniffle that causes me to sigh.

I start walking away before I hear anything else. I get my phone back out and call Alexa.

"Yes?"

"Is it too late to tell her?"

She coughs. "I'm sorry, what?"

I sigh. "Look, Alexa, I want out."

"Why?" I hear her fumbling around for a moment. "Tell me why."

I pause. "She's still hurting. And yeah, this would-"

"Destroy her. So why?"

"'Cause, she deserves the truth for starters. Yeah, she'll be destroyed but she can heal faster."

"Hang on, I'm almost in the building, where are you?"

"Almost to catering."

She hangs up and I keep walking. Once I get to catering, I take a seat at a table with only Sheamus there. He's rubbing his temples.

"That woman is drivin' me mad, fella."

"Bliss?" He nods. "She's on her way here, to talk to me." He looks up at me, confused. "About Jasmine."

"Yes, about Jasmine," Alexa's voice rings must've used the back door. She takes a seat on the edge of the table. "Now one more time, what?"

I refrain from groaning. "Is it too late to tell her?"

"Fella, you should have told her by now."

Bliss chuckles. "Sheamus gets it. You're just going to hurt her worse. You tell her now, and she's going to fully break. Jasmine is-"

"What about my sister?" All three of us look to Mandy who is now staring at us. I look to Alexa, waiting to see how she would respond.

"Can I trust you?" I'm shocked to hear Alexa ask that instead of making up something. Mandy nods. "Promise?" Mandy nods again. "Long story short, Elias broke up with your sister because of me. Sheamus hurt her because of me. I'm ruining your sister's life."

* * *

_**A/N: So, Elias wants out. Alexa told Mandy, and Bayley has feelings for Braun… Guys, don't ask what goes on in my mind cause… I DON'T KNOW LOL**_

_**A lot of you guys thought it was going to Be Bayley apparently, and two of you even said Renee. Honestly, I said it was between Alexa and Bayley, but I did consider throwing Sarah into it. Because Sarah basically hates Jasmine, remember? **_

_**Chapter four will be out in a week! Until next time! xx**_


	5. Chapter 4

Few hours later and here we are. I sigh as I get up from the make-up chair, having been done for quite a bit. I make my way to the front, keeping to myself. I like being back, don't get me wrong but, I kind of don't want to be here at the same time.

Hunter texted me this morning and told me that I'm opening with a promo. So with that in mind, I'm in a basic pair of jeans, a long sleeve navy-blue crop top, and my ring boots. Nina, my favorite makeup artist, did my makeup for the night with a blue glitter eye, my typical black liner, falsies, and a deep red lip. My hair is in a high and tight ponytail, loosely curled.

I sigh again as I finally get to the front, seeing the room filled with show workers as well as some of my fellow superstars. Elias, Finn, Sheamus… Mandy, Seth, Roman, Dean… There's a few more too. But, one sticks out to me the most, and that's Finn. I walk over to him, thankfully he was by himself.

"Hey Finny." A few people look over to us as he looks up and grins.

"Hey lass," he replies as he gives me a hug. "What's up?"

"Oh no, nothing. Just figured I'd come chat with you." I sit on a nearby table.

"Thought that was the reason for our lunch tomorrow," he says as he leans against a wall.

I shrug, looking around. Three guys are watching us closely. Elias, Seth and Roman. I sigh before looking back up to Finn. "Maybe I just like being around you."

I see him nod before he looks away. He turns his gaze back to me. "Lass the only reason I said lunch tomorrow was because I figured we'd both be tired tonight."

The room is quiet, very hushed conversations around us. I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket and Finn looks away again. I pull my phone out and check it, seeing a text from Ro.

Renee is crashing with Dean, so you'll be by yourself.

I jerk my head in Roman's direction, seeing curiosity etched on his face. He raises an eyebrow and I nod to myself looking back to Finn who is still looking away. "We might be, but I'm by myself tonight. You could come to my room."

Finn brings his attention back to me, eyes meeting mine. A small smirk is making its way to my face. "Yeah? Yout room lass?"

"Jasmine, you're on in 90," a producer interrupts.

I stand up, looking at Finn still. "Think about it." I kiss his cheek and make my way to right by the curtain.

I grab a mic and wait. On my cue I walk out to a pitch black arena. Smoke fill the air as my music starts. A light comes on, right on me and the rest of the lights raise up slightly. I walk to the ring, shaking my head as I ignore all the reactions. I climb into the ring, and the reactions die down as the light goes back to normal.

A 'walk with Elias' chant starts, so I pace the ring. The chant turns into boos, at which I raise my mic to my face. "A lot of you have been asking for an explanation." The crowd gets quiet. "I think that's stupid. What explanation is needed, for me attacking the person who put me on the shelf for six months," I scream at the crowd, being met with boos.

I shake my head, chuckling as I lower the mic. Another 'walk with Elias' chant starts, and honestly it takes everything in me to not tear up. I do a couple neck rolls, trying to channel my sadness into anger. "Alexa Bliss is nothing more than a Harley Quinn rip off. She can barely wrestle. And Bayley… I didn't mean to catch you in the cross-fire. For that, I apologize. But you're going to need to step back, and let me take care of Bliss."

The crowd is still booing. I shake my head and Bayley's music hits.

* * *

We just finished our in-ring promo to set up a triple threat match tonight. Bliss wins but both Bayley and I attack her after. Once we walked past the curtain, I ran to the trio's room, since I don't have a private one. I sit on the couch, pulling my legs up and wrapping my arms around them. I fall over sideways onto the couch and shudder as if I was shivering.

The door opens and the boys are talking. Thankfully the couch is away from the door, it's actually against a wall.

"So what happened," Dean asks. He hadn't been by the curtain.

"Yeah, Ro what did you text her?"

There's a pause, and my phone vibrates once. "I just told her that Renee is crashing with Dean."

"So that's why she invited Balor to her room," Seth asks. I assume Roman nods.

"Okay, but what made her take off running," Dean asks.

One of them sighs, and I feel my phone go off a few more times. "The crowd started chanting for Elias," Roman answers.

"She is still hurting over that," Seth says softly.

"But what about-"

"The thing going on with her and Balor? Just friends catching up," Seth says. "She probably only invited Finn to her room tonight because Elias was watching."

My phone starts buzzing as if a call. "She's not answering," Ro says.

"She's on in like three segments," Seth says.

My phone stops, only to start again. I take it out of my pocket and hit ignore after seeing Seth's call.

"She's rejecting my call. Dean?"

I hear a groan before silence. My phone starts again and hit ignore on Dean's call.

"She never rejects my calls," Dean mumbles.

I sigh very quietly. "Can one of you get my gear and gym bag from the locker room? Ask my sister to hand it to you." I sit up and see them all staring at me.

* * *

I'm back by the curtain, now dressed in my black ring pants, a blue chest piece that has a black lace overlay with a black band around the neck and waist and a black lace up section right in the middle, and my black ring boots. A black and navy blue lace mask sit on my head.

After I showed myself to the guys, Roman went to grab my stuff. Once he got back we all talked about everything. They let me change and then they all walked me to the front. Alexa and Bayley walk over to me.

"You okay," Bayley asks. I nod. "You sure?" I nod again. She sighs. "You okay with any weapons Bliss on the after match?"

I look over to Bliss to see her looking at me. "Sure, what weapons?"

"Bat," I reply.

"Kendo." I look to Bayley and nod, approving of her choice.

* * *

Alexa goes for the cover on me after hitting Twisted Bliss. She's gets three count and gets up. As she's being announced the winner, I see Bayley out of the corner of my eye go under the mat. Something thuds beside me and I see it's a bat. She grabs her kendo and gets on the mat out of my line of sight.

After a little bit of recovering, I grab the bat. When I stand up, Bliss is on her knees on the mat. Bayley swings once more with the kendo. I get up and my eyes meet Bayley's. She gives me a grin. I stand all the way up and let the bat fall against Bliss' back. I keep going for a bit, and then Bayley joins in. We go back and forth.

"Stand her up," I yell to Bayley.

We get her up on her feet, and lead her to a corner. Bayley gets on the apron and holds her up. I send a few bat swings to Bliss' midsection before trading places with Bayley, allowing her to swing on Bliss. Once Bayley gives me the signal, I push Bliss down, face first onto the mat.

I hop off the apron and start making my way to the back, Bayley following me. I burst through the curtain and right into Finn.

"Oh shit, sorry!" I stumble a little as I apologise.

He chuckles as he helps steady me. "No worries lass. I think, if you're still okay with it, I'll take you up on your offer."

He guides us away from the curtain. "So, my room after the show tonight?"

Finn smiles, his smile lights up his entire face. "Your room tonight."

* * *

I knock on the door softly, hoping it would be Roman who opened. Some time passes and I knock a little harder. The door opens, and thankfully Roman is behind it.

I step forward to him for a hug, and he quickly wraps his arms around me. "What's this for," he asks in a soft whisper.

I shake my head as I hug him tighter. He rubs one of his hands up and down my back in a soothing way, mumbling that it's all going to be okay. I pull back and look at him.

"Don't tell the others but I missed you the most," I whisper up to him.

He laughs softly. "Want to walk with me to catering?" I nod and we make our way there. "If you missed me so much, why didn't call? You didn't call me or the guys."

We keep walking and I sigh. "You guys would have hounded me about it. The girls didn't. I didn't want to be reminded about it, I just wanted to move past it."

He nods and we make the rest of our walk in silence. We get to catering and sit at a table. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I understand."

A lot of people think Ro is the big asshole, but he really isn't. He's a sweetheart. Big dog? More like a big teddy bear.

* * *

I come out of the bathroom into the bedroom, where Finn is seated on what would be Renee's bed. I traded my ring gear for a pair of black draw-string shorts, a simple gray tank, and knee-high gray socks that have black wavy lines decorating them.

I collapse onto my bed, making Finn chuckle. "So how was your time away lass?"

I turn over, laying on my side facing him. "It was… mixed. Mostly good, but most importantly it was well needed." He lays down and faces me. "Why do you ask?"

"You dropped off the radar, love. The only people who heard from you were your sister and both of your friends. You didn't even talk to the trio."

I sigh. "I just needed a break. The girls and I barely even talked about what happened. They didn't…" I sigh again, unsure of how to really finish that.

"The trio would've hassled you, yeah?" I nod. "But why not me?"

"Cause, even though you give him crap, you're one of his friends. It felt… weird. I thought about texting you, I thought about calling you." I shrug. Silence fills the room for a moment. "Finn… What was he like when I left?"

He looks away for a moment, before looking back at me. "He wasn't himself. The first month or two, lass all he did was go mad. Then came back his inconsistent partners. He was the same ole moody bastard he was before you."

Another silence falls on the room. I turn and face the ceiling. I took six months off and it doesn't seem to have phased him.

"Hey Finn, one last question." I glance over at him to see him raise an eyebrow. "Why did you.. Is there a reason you clarified that this isn't a date? Or rather, that lunch wouldn't have been a date?"

"When I ask you out, you'll know." When? Does that mean- "Let me ask you something now. Do you wish you stayed away?"

I look back at the ceiling as I think about that. "Honestly, sometimes I wish I had." I look over at him. "But sometimes I'm glad I came back. This is my home, this is my heart." He nods. I open my mouth before quickly shutting it.

"What's it love?" I just shake my head. "You're free to say anything to me, ya know that lass."

"I think I might try to go part time if they let me. I think…" I sigh. "I think as much as I love being here, it's killing me too." A somber silence starts to fall. "It breaks my heart. This… this has been my dream for so long. I'm just not into this as much as I was."

"Are ya sure about that lass?" I raise an eyebrow. "Hear me out love. Maybe it's not that your interest has gone, but maybe it's just that you're heartbroken."

I look back up at the ceiling.

* * *

I jerk awake, panting. I've been having a lot of nightmares lately. I look over to Finn, who is sleeping peacefully. At home, I had a bear my sister gave me. Yes, I'm in my 30s and sleep with a bear when I have bad dreams, sue me.

I climb out of bed quietly and tip-toe to the open side of the bed Finn is in. "Lass, if you're going out at least put on shoes," Finn's sleepy voice mumbles.

"I-i-i'm not going out." He sits up a little and looks at me. "I um, I was gonna get in bed with you?" It came out more as a question.

"Come on then," he pats the spot beside him. I crawl in and he wraps his arm around me, pulling me semi onto him. "Bad dream?" I nod. "It's all good lass, I got you."

And that's how I fall asleep, cuddling my favorite Irishman.

* * *

_**A/N: In this book, I think I'm going to try to give you guys a better look at friendships. So that's why a lot of this chapter revolved around Jasmine and Finn. Finn is a mutual friend of Jasmine and Elias, and Finn will be able to give Jasmine more intel about what happened while she was away.**_

_**The question is, how will Jasmine react towards Finn and Mandy for not telling her about Alexa once they found out what happened?**_

_**Thank you guys again for your support! Until next time! xx**_


	6. Chapter 5

I sigh as I sip my coffee. "Look Seth, nothing happened last night."

I met up with the trio at a little coffee shop after Finn left. They've decided something happened and I'm just not telling them. Or, Roman and Seth have at least. Dean is just on his phone, probably talking to Renee.

"Oh come on Jas, we won't be mad." I look at Ro as he smirks.

"Finny is a good boy," Seth remarks. I look at him before I roll my eyes.

"Good boys aren't my type," I say cooly before I set my cup down. Seth mumbles something right before taking a sip of his drink. "What was that Sethie?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He puts his cup down before he starts looking around.

"You're a shitty liar, Seth," Ro chimes in, causing me to snort.

Seth looks back at us. "Shut up."

"What did you say?"

"Just that it's obvious good guys aren't your type. Look at-"

"Seth I think we get it," Dean says. All of us look at him since it was the first time he'd spoken today. He looks up from his phone. "You have no room to talk about bad relationships."

Ro's eyes widen and I look away as Seth and Dean start into each other. Roman looks away as I start picking at fuzz on my camo leggings, shuddering slightly as I feel the fabric from my black draped crop-top brush my arm. They keep going as I sit up and re-adjust the beanie I stole from Seth before I start trying to bounce my legs, which proved slightly difficult with my knee-high lace up boots on.

Ro finally jumps in. "Guys, let's not argue."

"Right, I'm the youngest one here yet you guys are acting like children." I sigh as I face them all again.

"Hey you're only younger than me by some months," Seth whines. I roll my eyes. "But I'm sorry, I shouldn't bring it up."

The group is met with a brief silence. "So nothing happened," Dean asks, looking at me.

"No. We talked for a couple of hours, fell asleep." I shrug.

Dean studies my face and I see Seth and Ro eyeing each other. "You're not talking about something," Dean finally says.

The others then look at me. I sigh. "I asked Finn why he was so specific that us hanging out wasn't a date. He told me that when he asks me out, I'd know." The door to the coffee shop opens, triggering a cute little bell ringing. Someone asks a question but I don't hear who or what as my eyes meet those of Elias as he walks into the shop. I look back to the group, shaking my head. "Sorry what?"

_**Elias' Point Of View**_

I sit in a booth, groaning as I can still hear them talk.

"He said when he asks, you'll know?" I think it was Dean who asked her. Of the trio, he's actually the least annoying.

"Yeah, when. Not if. So…" Jasmine takes a pause, and I peek over in their direction. She's looking back and forth between the trio. "Does that mean he plans on asking me out?"

Wait, what? I look back to the table of my booth.

Roman was the first to answer. "Let's come back to that question later. Would you? Go out with him."

Seth pipes in before Jasmine has a chance to answer. "He's a good guy Jas. I doubt he'll fuck up."

Ouch. That's harsh, but deserving. The door to the shop opens.

"Guys, I don't know. I think it's too soon for me, personally-"

"Jasmine, you're a sister to me. We might not seem close to the human eye, but we're probably closer than you and Seth. You need to get out there. Elias…" I hear Dean pause as Finn sits across from me. I hold up a finger. "It's his loss. I think if the dude likes you, you should go for it."

Silence falls at their table and I look back to Finn. "You asked her out?"

Finn chuckles. "Nah mate. Not yet, but I'm thinking about it."

I just look at him. Talking resumes at their table as Jasmine says, "I know he's nice. But, I know he deserves to get me or anyone to their full extent. He wouldn't get that with me right now."

"She told the trio?" I nod at Finn's question.

"She's not over me."

"How do ya figure she will be?"

"I have to destroy her."

* * *

_**Jasmine's Point Of View**_

It's just after eight at night, and a bunch of us are together in a building we rented out. There's wifi so the gamers can game; snacks and beverages are laid out as well. We were told club attire, so I swapped my previous outfit for a deep red wrap bodycon dress and a pair of eight inch stiletto matte black heels, that Mandy calls stripper heels. I traded out my no make-up for a deep smokey eye and a red lip.

I've kind of isolated myself off to the side, watching all the rosters mingle with one another. It seems like for one night, rivalries are being forgotten about as we bond. I just… don't want to be here. I promised Dean though.

I sigh to myself as I look to where Dean stands with Renee, Jimmy, Jey, and Naomi. Dean excuses himself from the group he's standing in before he makes his way to me.

"Why, oh why, are you by yourself?" I look to the brotherly figure in front of me before shrugging. "Jasmine, you should dance."

"Dean, I don't even want to be here." He looks away, almost as if he's searching the crowd. "I keep my promises though, you know that. I just want to go back to the hotel room though."

He finally looks back to me. "Where's Finn? Where's Carmella or Bayley or Alexa? You have people who want you to be here."

"I don't doubt that. I just don't want to be here. I haven't seen Finn. Carmella is with Corey, Bayley and Alexa haven't shown up yet." I sigh. "I promised I would come, I never said I would stay.

The doors open, capturing Dean's attention as well as mine. Elias, Finn, Sheamus, Alexa, and Bayley file in. Mandy runs in, catching up with the others.

"What is your sister doing with them?" My eyes stay glued on the group as I shrug. "Jasmine-"

"Walk me over there."

I look up at him when he doesn't respond, and he sighs before offering his arm. I take it and we walk over in silence. The group that was very lively as they came in, quiets down almost instantly.

"Hi sissy," Mandy's voice breaks the silence, earning all of us looking at her. Well almost all of us. I see Finn still looking at me out the corner of my eye as well Elias looking at the door.

"Hi love." I let go of Dean's arm and walk over to my sister to give her a hug. "Hey everyone else." I turn and give Finn a hug as well, knowing he'd ask for one.

"Hi lass, you look…" Finn's voice trails off causing all the ladies to chuckle.

"Well thanks love, you don't look too bad yourself." I hear a groan that grabs my attention. I turn to face the man it came from. "What is it Elias?"

"Can we talk? Outside." I just stare at him, lost for words.

"I'm gonna go get Ro and Seth. Go with him, we'll be near the doors if you need anything." I look back to Dean after he finishes whispering into my ear before looking back to Elias and nodding.

I lead the way out, and walk to one of the sides of the building. "What? What on Earth could you have to say?" Silence. "You know, I've thought about this moment. A lot. Y'know, what's Elias gonna say when we come face to face again? I mean, no real explanation to why we broke up, right? Then six months go by, no word. No attempt either. I've thought long and hard on what you could say, and I gotta tell you I'm curious to see how this is gonna go."

He looks at me before sighing. "It wasn't that I don't love you. You're going to hate me." I raise an eyebrow. "Do you remember when you were in the hospital last year? The concussion and neck strain?" I nod. "A week before that, and each night you were in the hospital, I slept with Alexa. The night you got out, that was the-"

"You slept with her the night before you asked me to officially be your girlfriend?" He closes his eyes. "For basically two weeks, you were sleeping with one of my best friends? Why didn't you tell me?!" The door cracks open, but not fully.

"I wanted to be with you. I knew you wouldn't feel the same if you knew." He opens his eyes.

"Wh- I-"

"Alexa was hoarding it over me. A lot of nights when we were together, after you fell asleep she would text me. I spent the night with her on multiple occasions." I glare at him. "I was getting tired of her holding it over me, so I left you."

I shake my head looking up. I look back over at him, his eyes glued to my face. I open my mouth before I close it quickly. I shake my head again before I push him. He nods as he hits the wall. The door opens all the way and the trio comes out right as I land one punch on him, right on his jaw.

I turn and walk, right past the trio and back into the building. Dean gets to my side first. "Jasmine, what happened?"

I shake my head and the trio stops walking as I make my way to Alexa. She looks up and smiles. "Jasmine, I'm so glad you're-"

She stops as my hand comes down on her face. "You bitch." The room comes to a standstill. Alexa looks up at me, holding her face. "Don't come near me again, unless it's for the show. You are a fucking traitor, and you and him are dead to me."

I turn and walk away, right past the trio as they try to talk to me. I push the door open and see Elias still standing there. He looks over to me and just like when he and I first met, I couldn't read him.

My eyes meet his. "I should have stayed away. I shouldn't have gone near you. I should have listened to Finn." I turn and keep walking. I get in my car and slam the door, and drive off.

* * *

I'm back at the hotel, and I just got done moving rooms. I got my own room since I'm still alone. Everyone else is still at the building. My phone hasn't stopped going off. I take off my heels finally and sit on my bed, groaning. I throw my phone as I see Dean's face on my caller ID.

I can't believe it. I'm at a loss for words at what happened. I'm furious, I can't remember the last time I was this mad. I get back off the bed and go to the bathroom. I strip all the way down and take my make-up off before I walk back into my room and grab a bra and panty set out of my bag.

I slide them on quickly before sliding on a pair of black and white patterned pajama shorts and a black long sleeve crop top. I grab my phone and go to the balcony. I sit right on the floor instead of the chair. My phone has stopped going off, finally. I sigh as I look at the sky.

My phone goes off again, and I see Dean's face. I answer and stay silent. "Jasmine, what happened?" It's quiet in the background.

"He slept with Alexa the night before he asked me to be his girlfriend, and for two weeks prior."

"Wow-"

"And basically every night after we got together, he would go to her hotel room after I fell asleep. He slept over too." I stand up and lean on the balcony rail.

"Holy shit. Jasmine-"

"Dean I don't want to talk about it, okay? I'm angry, and I'm hurt, and even more devasted than I was before." I look up at the sky being met with silence.

"But where are you? You're not in your room, Renee already checked.

I make my way back into the room, shutting the door to the balcony. "I got my own room. I want to be-"

"Room number. It'll be just me. Renee wants me to." I sigh.

"I'm in E4."

* * *

_**A/N: So, Elias told her. She doesn't know that Sheamus, Finn, or Mandy knows. Don't know when she'll find out, but my heart goes out to her. What she's going through would suck.**_

_**Until next time!**_


	7. Chapter 6

I yawn as I look over to Dean on the floor. He refused to sit on the bed with me. I look at the clock. 2:15. I yawn again before looking at the tv which is playing The Office.

"Dean, it's two in the morning. You need to go to Renee." I look over to him and he looks at me. "I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're worried about."

"You're not. You just got back, you can't let this get you to take off again." I nod. "Look, I have no idea what you're feeling because I haven't been through this. But your career can't take you walking away again."

I nod as he starts getting ready to leave. I walk him to my door, opening it. After he walks through it, I look up to him. "I almost didn't come back." A sad look flashes on his face before he nods. I hug him and he walks out.

I shut the door and lean my back against it, sliding down. I take a deep breath as I look around. I shake my head a little before getting up. I slide on a pair of sneakers and grab my keys. I find my phone and slide it into one of the pockets on my pajama shorts before I make my way out of my room.

I walk down the hall until I stand in front of the elevator. I press the button and sigh. A few moments later, the elevator dings and the doors open. I step in, seeing Sheamus. I look to the buttons, seeing the floor level pressed.

"Which floor ya going lass?" I look over to the Irishman I once couldn't stand.

"Floor. I'm actually leaving the hotel." He nods.

"In ya pajamas?" He raises his eyebrows at me as I laugh.

"Yeah, I didn't quite feel like changing. Just going to the gym a few streets over." The elevator dings again, and I step out. "What about you, what are you up to Shea?"

He steps out and shrugs. "Just walking around a bit. Can't sleep, but you know how that is." I nod at him. "So uh, what happened back there lass?"

I stop walking and look back at him. Normally I never say no to the gym, but this time… "Why don't we sit down over there and talk?" I nod my head towards a table with two chairs near the entrance.

"Ya sure lass? Seemed like you were really wantin' out." His voice sounds sincere as he studies me.

"I wanted to, yeah. But now I want to talk."

We make our way over there, and he pulls out a seat for me.

* * *

I look at the clock on my phone one more time. 6:30. I look over at the sleepy Irishman across from me.

"We've been talking for almost four hours, Shea." I chuckle as he smiles.

"It's been great lass. Honestly, I'm shocked ya even wanted to sit with me."

I nod. "I think I've been unfair to you. At least you didn't stoop as low as Elias." His eyes meet mine. "I almost left earlier. I would have been headed to the gym, then honestly I probably would have left."

"Yeah, Finn told me you said you almost didn' come back."

"I told Finn that I almost wish I stayed away. I'm not as into this as I was." I sigh as I look behind me, seeing a few people here and there as they start their days.

"Maybe you're just-"

"Heartbroken?" I look back to him as I cut him off. I shrug. "Maybe."

"If you leave, what are you going to do?"

I sigh and try to think about how to word my answer. Suddenly laughter sounds off behind me as the elevator door opens. It slowly dies down and I look behind me seeing my sister and the trio. I turn back to Sheamus and sigh again. "Probably go back to school, maybe online this time."

"Hey Jas, Shea. You're both up early." Sheamus and I look up to my sister and the trio.

"Hi sissy. We actually, um didn't sleep." I see Ro and Seth share a look while Dean stares at Sheamus. "We've been talking out here, is all."

"For how long," Dean asks, still looking at Sheamus.

"Uh, I came down here right after you left. I was actually going to go to the gym a few streets over but Shea and I started talking." I shrug and look back to Sheamus. "I was wrong about you."

Sheamus looks back at me and smiles. "Means a lot, lass. Can see why Finn has taken to ya."

I laugh as I stand up, the trio all looking at me. I stretch a bit. "I think, I'm going to go take a nap. It's Wednesday after all."

"Hey, uh, can I walk you up?" I look over to Ro, raising an eyebrow. "I'll catch up with the guys later. I just want to walk with you."

I nod, before replying. "Sure, no worries."

I say goodbye to everyone, and Roman and I make our way to the Elevator. I press the call button. "What the hell Jasmine?" I look over to him. "Sheamus? Really? You have so many other friends, but instead you stay up all night-" The elevator door opens. "-and talk to Sheamus?"

"Excuse me." Ro steps aside as I look up and see Elias. I look down and move.

Ro gently pushes me into the elevator coming in behind me. I press the button before I finally look back at him. "Shea is staying on the floor above mine. He was on his way down in the elevator and so was I. When the doors opened, he was there. We chatted for a bit in here, just the simple stuff. I told him I was going to the gym and he said he was just walking around. He mentioned something I told Finn, and I corrected him. He asked me about what happened at the club, and I-"

"Suggested you both sit down and talk," Roman finishes for me. I nod. "Sounds like something you'd do." The elevator dings and we walk to my room. "What did you have to correct him on?"

I open my door and look back Ro. "He said that Finn said I almost didn't come back. All I told Finn is sometimes I wish I had stayed away." I motion for Ro to go in.

"Do you mean that?" He walks in and I follow, shutting the door behind me.

"I think I do. I have been watching wrestling for as long as I can remember. My earliest memory involves wrestling. I'm just… I'm not as into it as I was." I sit on the dresser, looking to Ro as he sits on the bed.

"You just got back, give it some time."

"Roman… I don't want to be here. I don't want to be in front of all of them anymore. I want to be home. I want to…" I shake my head and sigh. "I want to be a normal human again."

"You're just-"

"If you say heartbroken, I'm going to scream. Okay, yes. I'm devasted. I'm beyond hurt. But, that doesn't mean that I don't actually feel this way. I want out!" Ro looks down and I close my eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just…" I sigh. "This isn't what I thought it was going to be."

I look up in time to see Roman walking over to me. He pulls me into a big hug.

* * *

I hop out of the shower and dry off, wrapping my hair in a towel. I slip on a pair of underwear before pulling on a pair of ripped jeans. I take my hair down from the towel it's in and wrap the towel over my shoulders. I plug in my blow dryer and take care of my hair quickly. As soon as I'm done with the dryer, I unplug it and plug in my straightner.

I go and grab a red lace-embroidered crop top. It's one of the few shirts I have that don't require a bra. I chuckle softly to myself as I go and look for my black high-heel Timberlands. Once I finally find them, I grab a random pair of socks before putting both the socks and shoes on. I go back into the bathroom and put on a ring set I stole from Mandy many years ago as well as some gold bangles.

I straighten my naturally wavy hair and unplug the straightner. I grab my only leather jacket, phone and keys and walk out of the room. I start quietly humming to myself as I make my way to Renee's room. I knock and shortly after she lets me in, revealing a room filled with the trio and herself, as well as Mandy.

"Okay, I was only expecting Renee. What's up with the, uh… interrogation," I ask as I throw my jacket on the dresser and take a seat on the bed by my sister.

"Dean told me that they all caught you talking to Sheamus," Renee replies after a moment. I look over to her. "You mind talking about that?"

I roll my eyes as I shake my head. "I don't mind, nah. Okay, so after Dean left, I wanted to go work-out. The months before I came back, late night work-outs were a big thing for me. I didn't even change out of my pjs just because I didn't think it'd be a long session." I stop to roll my eyes again. "I got in the elevator and Sheamus was already there. He's a floor above us I guess, I don't know.

"We talked a little in the elevator, nothing too serious. He asked me what floor I was going too, and why I was going out in my pjs. I told him, and then he asked about what happened back at the club. I suggested we sit and talk. I figured it'd be nice, y'know, to get perspective from someone not close to me or interested in me.

"After I told him about that, we just kept talking. I asked him about Ireland, and what it's like. We both talked about our history in wrestling, and what it was like in the indies for us." I shake my head. "We talked about our families. Just basic stuff, nothing too heavy. Well, not until he brought up where I told Finn something. He said Finn said I almost didn't come back. I corrected him and told him I told Finn that I almost wish I stayed away." I shrug. "And then I checked the time, and it had been nearly four hours.

"The trio and Mandy showed up after that, as I was telling him that if I step away from wrestling for good, I'll be going back to school. More than likely, it'd be an online thing. I told him I was wrong about him and he said something about understanding Finn being so into me? I don't know." I shrug again as I look over to Renee, who had stayed quiet.

She opens her mouth and shuts it. Mandy beats her to punch. "Okay, but maybe you weren't wrong about him." I look to Mandy. "Just trust me, okay?"

"That's not even where I was going to go with this." I look at Renee. "You're thinking about walking away, for good?"

"I'm kinda considering it, yeah. I just don't think I'm meant for wrestling. Not anymore, at last. But, we have to get going soon. Renee and myself, I mean."

"Oh that's right, we're taping a segment." I nod at Renee's statement as we both get up. "We're not done talking about this."

"Oh I don't doubt that."

We say our goodbyes to the group and we all make our way out of Renee's room. Renee and I start walking towards the elevator. "So what kind of questions do I need to expect?"

We get to the elevator and she presses the call button. "Oh I don't think it's gonna get too deep. But you need to remember, you're in character. However you respond, sets up your character's personality and attitude on tv until you're presented with a change."

The elevator dings and the doors open. We walk in, seeing Elias texting on his phone. "Okay but what questions?"

Renee steps in the middle of Elias and I. "Well, mostly about your injury. I'll ask you about your healing process, what you did in your time away." I nod. "I also, um, will touch into some rumors going around in the universe that, uh, touch on your personal life." I groan. "I know, I'm sorry. Oh, and of course I'll ask about your return, and what led you to choose your opponent."

I nod as the elevator dings and I walk out, with Renee trailing me.

* * *

We're on set, sitting across from each other. Renee has a few papers on her lap. A stagehand finishes attaching a mic to my shirt and the make-up artist finishes putting a setting spray. I sigh, thanking them both. We're given our cue, and Renee introduces me.

"Yeah, thanks Renee." I cross my arms over my chest as I sit up.

"Let's just get right to it. A lot of people were surprised to see you come back early. They're questioning whether you came back too early or not. What do you think?"

I roll my eyes shaking my head. "Look, if I wasn't ready to come back, the company wouldn't have let me. Of course I'm ready. I'm back, and I'm better than before. Alexa…" I have to clear my throat before I let things out. "Alexa bested me when she injured me. I'll give her that. But, sweetheart, you can't keep me down."

"A lot of people would argue that, seeing as Alexa-"

"Was my first loss on the main roster? Oh that's so pathetic. I was having a rough night, we all have them. God, can we just move on?"

Renee nods before shuffling her paper, a little frazzled. "Okay, so what was it like being on injury?"

I groan in frustration. "It sucked, obviously. It was the longest six months of my life. Look, in my time in this company, I've only ever been out twice, including my knee injury. I went out on a concussion and neck strain pretty shortly after my main roster debut." I shrug. "But we all go through rough spots." I shake my head. "It doesn't matter. I'm back."

Renee nods. "What was your healing process like?"

"A lot of, y'know rest at first. But then physical therapy, and a lot of mental stuff too. It y'know, takes a lot out of you when you get injured. I did my pt, I did meditations, I did anything and everything I could."

"She nods again as she shuffles her papers. "You said mental things, and that being injured took a lot out of you?" I nod. "Is it true that before your injury, you and fellow superstar Elias were in a relationship?" I sigh before nodding. "So where are you guys now?"

"Look, things happen. Things don't work out the way we want them to." I sigh, shaking my head. "Elias wasn't the person I thought he was, in short. But I'm not going to stay down. I'm gonna grow from that. He's not worth my stress." I see Renee nod, and there's a proud gleam in her eye. I shrug. "I'm a fighter."

She sniffles a bit. "Let's uh, let's get back on topic here. Run us through the night of your return."

I laugh before smiling. "Um, yeah, so that was crazy. Once I got cleared, Hunter told me that he was going to keep it under wraps. It never got leaked, shockingly. But um, no, so I was training for it and everything. Extra gym sessions, late night work-outs." I nod as I'm smiling. "Uh, Hunter told me to get to the stadium early. I got there a couple hours before everyone else. I did a last work-out, I got my hair and makeup done and then suited up." I shrug. He made sure the hallway was clear for me, and so I um, I walked to the front covered up in a hoodie and sweats."

She shifts in her seat. "The crowd was electric as soon as your music dropped. But, what was going through your head?"

"Um, y'know, the normal. Don't fall, don't stumble. Chin up, and walk. Breathe confidence. You got this-" I cut myself off coughing. I clear my throat and shake my head. "It was a dream come true, to come out like that."

"How did it feel to win?"

I laugh again. "Amazing, obviously. I mean, every person in this company dreams of going to Wrestlemania, having a big Wrestlemania moment. I just locked mine in. Cause I'm going to Mania, and when I walk out, I'm gonna be your new RAW Women's Champion."

"About that, a lot of people are asking how come you picked Ember over Naomi."

"It goes back to my NXT days. We had a feud, and it was left unfinished in my eyes. So I want to finish now, and take what's mine. Back then, it was the NXT Women's title. Now, it's RAW." I shrug. "It's that simple."

"Do you have any words for her?"

I look at the camera. "Normally, I would say something." I lean forward. "But actions, speak louder than words."

* * *

_**A/N: I am so so sorry that this is two days late! I was struggling so so much with this. But then I finally got into a groove with it and here we are!**_

_**Much love! xx**_


	8. Chapter 7

"You killed that interview," Renee says as we're walking to my car from the set.

I sigh. "Thanks Nay. I'm just honestly glad it's over."

"You did seem a little distracted sometimes."

I nod as we get into my car. "I know you're doing your job, but I really hated some of those questions." She nods. "Like, the entire thing about him and I. I just-" I groan. "I hated it."

"You have yourself painted as this strong person. Both to your fans and friends." I look at her, having not started up the car. "But, Jasmine you're breaking down. You're hurt, and that's okay. But you're not letting yourself be hurt the way you need to be. You're still bottling up, and that's not good."

I look back at the steering wheel, sighing. "I'm acknowledging it. I know I'm hurt, but I don't- I just-" I sigh again. "I just don't feel it. I don't really feel anything right now, for anything." I start up the car. "I don't feel anything from being in the ring. That breaks my heart."

It's a silent ride back to the hotel. I park and turn off the car, but neither of us moves to get out. I look over at her and see her looking at me.

"Okay, so what was the whole Sheamus thing about? Like, you know the guys were gonna freak out about that."

"I knew if they found out, they would." I nod. "I was just hoping they wouldn't. It was harmless, completely harmless."

"You're thinking about giving up wrestling completely?"

I look out the window. "I'm trying my hardest. I'm putting all of me into it, and I'm getting nothing. I'm at least considering going part-time."

"Okay but if you leave, what are you going to do?"

"Become a normal human again." I look back at her. "I think I'll go back to school, online probably. Get some crappy part-time job that barely supports me, get reconnected with my old friends again like I did during my hiatus." I shrug. "Just be a normal human again."

"Yeah, and how would you leave the company? Huh? You know that once you ask the company for your release, you'll be flooded with reporters and interviews, and rabid fans making up theories. What are you going to tell everyone, hmm?"

"Exactly what I told you."

* * *

I have fully taken off all my makeup and stripped to just a pair of panties. I grab my black nike sports bra and fight it on before struggling to get a pair of grey leggings on. I shove my feet into a pair of socks and black sneakers. Once I get up, I walk to my suitcase and pull out my performance center tank before slipping it on.

A knock sounds at my door. "Coming," I call out. I tuck my phone into my waistband and grab my keys. I open the door, revealing Sheamus. "Oh, what's up Shea?"

He chuckles. "I always catch ya when ya wanna work out, eh? I uh, need to talk to ya lass."

I try to read his face, but his eyes won't quite meet mine. "Sheamus, what's wrong?"

"Mind if I come in and sit?" I move out of the doorway, letting him come in. He walks in and sits on the bed looking at me. "Listen, lass, ya said ya might be wrong about me. I need to tell ya somethin, and it isn' easy."

I shut the door and turn to face him. "Go on, Shea."

"I knew Alexa was blackmailing Elias." I close my eyes. "I was also being blackmailed by her, which is why you saw me with the other girl the night of what would've been our first date."

I open my eyes, shaking my head. "Anything else?" He stays silent. "I said I was wrong about you. I stand by that." He looks at me, eyes wide in shock. "I'm mad, but you told me. The Sheamus I thought you were, wouldn't have."

"There's uh, a little more lass." I raise an eyebrow. "I uh, know someone else who knows. They knew before ya told 'em. They didn't know for long, but-"

"Name, please."

"Look lass, I'll tell ya the name. But ya need to go straight to the gym instead of lookin' for her." I roll my eyes but nod. He stands up and walks to the door opening it, causing me to turn and face him. "It's ya sister lass. Alexa told her. Mandy knew."

He walks out.

* * *

The gym has been fairly empty since I walked in, and I'm so thankful. I groan as I start wailing on the punching bag in front of me. My knuckles are a deep red and in pain. I groan again as I start throwing kicks into the mix, giving my knuckles a rest.

"There you are, we've been-" The voice cuts off as I start back in on the bag with my hands, grunting lowly at the impacts. "Jasmine." I punch harder. "Jasmine!" I punch even harder. "Jasmine Key Rose!"

I stop and my eyes meet those of Seth. "What? Hmm? What is it Seth?"

"You're bleeding." I look down at my knuckles and shrug before I start rapid kicks on the bag. "What happened?"

"Mandy." Kick. "Knew." Kick. "About Elias." I do one more harsh kick.

"How do you-"

I turn and look at him. "Sheamus. Sheamus came to my room. Sheamus came forward and said he was being blackmailed as well. Sheamus told me him being blackmailed is why he ruined what would've been our first date. Sheamus told me he knew about Elias. Sheamus told me that Alexa told Mandy. Sheamus."

Seth rapidly blinks. "When did he tell you?"

"Right before I came here. Can we go patch up my knuckles?"

He nods and we make our way to where a first aid kit hangs. Seth grabs the kit and we walk to a sink. He turns the faucet on and I rinse my knuckles off. He turns the faucet off and pats my knuckles dry. After he opens the kit, he grabs the peroxide and pours on my knuckles causing me to groan again.

After the peroxide, Seth puts some kind of cream on my knuckles while he silently shakes his head. He gets out a couple of gauze pads before placing them on my knuckles. He tapes them down and then wraps them in athletic tape.

He finally meets my gaze. "Maybe we were all wrong about him."

My glare softens. "Maybe. Anyways, you said you were looking for me?"

He nods as he shuts the first aid kit. "A bunch of us are going out after NXT. Same kind of feeling as last night. I just wanted to see if you were down."

I shrug. "Sure, can we carpool? I don't think I'm going to feel like driving."

* * *

I've taken off the gauze and tape, as well as my workout clothes. After a quick shower, I step out and dry off completely. I opt for no underwear at all, because why not.

I grab the black bodycon lace up mini-dress that I laid out earlier and pull it on, pulling the laces a little tighter. I step into my black platform pumps carefully before walking over to my dresser, grabbing a black choker with a rose in the middle before putting it on as well as the gold ring set from earlier this week.

I walk back into the bathroom and curl my hair before pulling out my make-up. I do a minimal eye make-up look. After that's done, I just add a swoop of red on my lip.

I grab my phone and keys before I head out, making my way to Seth's room. I get to the elevator and press the call person. A few moments later it dings and the doors open to reveal Sheamus and Elias, standing on opposite sides. I sigh as I step in, and press the button for Seth's floor.

"Eh, who ya going to see all dressed up, lass? Sheamus chuckles as I look up at him. "You look spectacular."

I grin. "Why thank you, Shea. I'm actually going to go meet with the trio." He nods. "Yeah, we're carpooling over tonight." I go to flip my hair but Sheamus' hand stops mine.

"What happened to ya hand?"

"Oh, it's hands actually." I bring the other one up. "I busted them up during my gym time today." I shrug and let them fall to my side as the elevator dings. "Oh this is my floor." I walk to the door and turn back, putting my hand up to block the elevator from shutting. "You coming out tonight?"

Sheamus nods and I grin before I start walking to Seth's room.

_**Elias' Point Of View**_

Once Jasmine finally walks away, I turn to Sheamus. "Why on Earth is she so buddy buddy with you?"

He looks over at me. "Mate, I can't tell ya fully. We sat and talked for 'bout four hours the other mornin'. I told her earlier today that I knew about Alexa and you, and that Mandy knows." He shrugs.

"You told her Mandy knows, but not Finn?"

"Finn asked me not to." I nod. "He said he'll tell the lass soon. If he doesn't, then I'll say something."

The elevator dings and we both walk out and to our separate cars.

* * *

_**Jasmine's Point Of View**_

We've been here for an hour, and it's great. We're all dancing and just having a good time. So far nobody has seen Alexa or Elias, so that seems a little suspicious. But for once, I don't let it bother me. I'm having fun with Finn, Sarah, Galina, the trio, and even my sister.

I take a step off the dance floor and chuckle as I watch the others keep going. Feeling parched, I make my way to the drinks. I grab a bottle of Sprite and nearly throw it as I hear Finn's voice in my ear. "Whatcha doing love?"

"Jesus, you scared me!" I turn to him, smile on my face. He chuckles "No, I just needed a drink and a break."

Finn nods. "I, uh actually thinkin' we could go back to my room?"

"Oh yeah?" He nods. "Who are you rooming with anyways?"

He steps closer, slightly pressing against me. "Oh that's the best part, love. I'm alone." His eyes meet mine, and there's a mischievous sparkle in them.

* * *

We're in Finn's room, laying down and was a nice change of pace from the club like atmosphere.

"So love-"

"I really like spending time with you," I say as I cut him off. "I don't want you to think that this is my way of rebounding off of Elias, me spending all this time with you. I really enjoy being around you." My eyes meet his. "You have been my favorite part of returning."

"That-that-that means a lot, love." I smile as he stammers out his reply.

I pause. I'm not normally a pushy person, but there is one thing I've wanted to do since I've laid eyes on Finn. I bite my lip as I look at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "I want to try something." He nods. I lean in and kiss him, a soft and quick peck. I pull back to where I was laying before, staring at him.

He leans in and kisses me. One thing leads to another, and next thing I know is I'm naked under my favorite Irishman.

"Touch me," I whisper. It was soft, but I knew he caught it.

His lips latched on to my soaking core, his tongue running up and down my clit faster and faster. As my back arches off the mattress, he moans against me causing pleasure to rumble through me. My lips separate, but I can't find words. Only the sound of moans fill the air. As I grab fistfuls of sheets, I feel Finn run a finger up and down my folds before inserting it and pumping it in and out at a steady pace.

I can't help the whimper that escapes. Another finger enters, and I moan out Finn's name. He starts curling his fingers, in a come hither motion watching as I writhe beneath him. I arch my back again, only for Finn to hold me down with his free hand. He increases his pace, but before I can finish he takes his fingers out.

I groan at the loss as he gets up. He winks at me as he begins undressing himself, pushing me down gently when I tried sitting up to help. He looks down to me as he stands in only his underwear. "Are you sure about this love?"

"Finn, I've never been more sure in my life."

He quickly dims the light before coming to stand in front of me. He grabs a condom out of his bedside table after he takes his underwear off. A moment later, he climbs on top of me. He positions himself before slowly pushing into me. A low, throaty moan comes out of my mouth without me meaning to.

His hips begin rolling at a steady pace. With each deep thrust, the bed creaks and the headboard hits the wall. He picks up pace after placing one hand on the headboard for balance and the other a little above my hip. He finds my spot, hitting it roughly each time. I'm all but screaming at this point. I lift my hips to meet his.

His hands are roaming my body, and I'm not going to be able to hold on for much longer. I feel the familiar knot forming in pit of my stomach as my walls start clenching around him. My nails rake against his back as he leans his head down, kissing my neck.

"F-Finn-"

"Come for love."

His motions become sloppy as I let go, clawing his back and moaning out profanities. He rides out my orgasm only to hit his, moaning in my neck.

* * *

It's the next morning. I open my eyes to see Finn still asleep. I quietly get up, and put my dress back on. I put my jewelry in one of my pumps before grabbing them. I tip-toe out of the room and gently shut the door. I sigh, relaxing a little.

Someone clears their throat and I jump, turning to see Bayley.

"W-what are you doing," I whisper to her, seeing her in a similar situation to me.

"I- uh- well- you see- um-" She sighs. "Me and Braun hooked up last night."

"Holy shit," I whisper.

She nods. "Don't- don't tell anyone. Not yet." I nod her. She then raises an eyebrow. "Who's room are you coming out of?"

I look at the door before looking at her. "Finn's. Don't tell anyone. I don't- I don't know what's going to happen next."

She nods and we go our separate ways. I walk into my room and throw my shoes on the floor.

I slept with Finn.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm so so sorry this took so long. I've been feeling really blocked off from writing lately. It's so bad that I'm going to go on hiatus. I have no clue how long I'm going to be gone. I just know I need to get my mental state back to a good place.**_

_**I hope all of you are staying safe. Much love!**_


End file.
